Albion
Albion is the first episode in Red Hood. It is written by Valeyard6282. Synopsis After he got his revenge by killing the Joker, Jason Todd finishes what he started. Meanwhile, Sal Maroni faces a power struggle with a ruthless gang and the mayors of Gotham City discuss actions on how to control The Batman. Plot Unfinished Business We see Arkham Knight walking through the woods of the Arkham District in Bleak Borough. His black armor has blood splotches on the chest- result of shooting Joker in the face with a shotgun. The blue eyes on Arkham Knight's mask have gone out, however; the dark blue back light is still going. A red hand print is on the mask's face- a hand print in Joker's blood. We hear sirens in the distance and hear choppers cut through the air. Arkham Knight walks calmly through the woods, red and blue lights flashing beyond them. The bright spotlight from the SWAT helicopter shines on Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight pulls Batman's grapple gun off his belt and aims it at the chopper. He fires and the cable wraps around the bottom of the chopper. The SWAT soldiers inside yell "He's locked on!" Arkham Knight clicks a button on the grapple gun and the cable pulls him up at a very high speed up to the chopper. He reaches the bottom landing bars, and pushes off of them to a flip into the open-sided chopper. He kicks a soldier in the chest, knocking him back and fights the SWAT soldiers in the helicopter in a cramped environment, using the helicopter in the combat style. During the fight he withdraws the grapple cable. He uses the grapple gun and fires it at a radio tower. He fights the last non-pilot soldier and grabs the cable around the soldier's neck and then clicks the repel button. The soldier is yanked out of the chopper in a split second, being pulled back to the radio tower. The camera follows the soldier and the cable twists and snaps his neck. After snapping the soldier's neck-killing him-, the cable pulls his head all the way around until the cable slices through the soldier's neck all together, heading towards the radio tower while the decapitated soldier falls through the air. We a busy sidewalk and the headless soldier's body crashes onto the roof of a parked car, smashing the roof, and shattering the windows. The soldier's body splatters apart on impact. People back away and scream. The scene cuts back to Arkham Knight in the chopper. He walks up behind the pilot and snaps the pilot's neck, before throwing him out the chopper's doors like he did with all the other soldiers. Arkham Knight sits down in the pilot's seat and begins to fly the chopper. We see the chopper fly to the unfinished GCPD Bleak station- still rebuilding after Joker bombed it. The chopper lands on the helipad on the intact roof. Arkham Knight turns off the helicopter and gets out and walks over to the lit-up bat signal he lit up to attract Batman to Arkham Asylum. Arkham Knight pulls Joker's crowbar off his belt- he kept it from Arkham. And raises it up and brings it down onto the glass of the bat signal- shattering it. On the right side of Arkham Knight's back a collapse staff is stored, however; Arkham Knight reaches for the left side as police cars- sirens blazing- drive towards the station. Arkham Knight pulls out a carbine that is rather interesting looking- being identical to Arkham Knight's sniper rifle- made of pistols- in the Arkham Knight video game. It has a pistol grip and a pistol fore-grip. It has a sniper scope on it. It has no visible barrel, however; when Arkham Knight draws it, a barrel extends out slowly. Arkham Knight yanks out a stock that can be pushed into the carbine and yanked out. He aims it at the incoming police cars. We see inside his scope as his cross-hairs rest on a cop's head. Arkham Knight fires and takes out the lead car by shooting the driver in the head. The lead car swerves and the other cars grind to a halt. Arkham Knight picks them off one by one. Arkham Knight pulls a breech charge off his belt and unfolds it onto the police station roof. He stands back as it detonates, blasting a hole in the roof. Arkham Knight drops in. He walks down a hallway and there is a lone cop that turns a corner in front of him. "What the-" says as he draws his pistol, interrupted by Arkham Knight shooting him in the chest. Arkham Knight keeps walking down the halls and he gets to the cell block entrance hall and there are several Gotham police officers. They draw their pistols, but Arkham Knight charges them, and beats them unconscious, a few bullets shattering against his armor, one cracking the chest-plate. Another fired and a bullet hit a groove in the armor in Arkham Knight's side. Arkham Knight kicks the door in and walks into the cell block. He cranks a handle and the jail doors in the wing open up automatically. Inmates pour out wearing white jumpsuits- traditional Gotham prison attire. As they look, confused, Arkham Knight puts away his gun and opens up his helmet. Jason Todd's branded face smiles underneath. He opens up the door to the wing and calmly walks towards the inmates. He slugs one in the inmates in the face before roundhouse kicking another and then grabbing an inmates' chin and pushing it back, snapping the crook's neck. One inmates slashes a cut into Jason's face with a shiv but Jason grabs the blade, elbows the inmate in the face and then stabbing the shiv into the heart of an inmate trying to punch him. An inmate charges him holding a wooden rod. Jason holds up his arm and the rod breaks in half over his forearm. Jason slings the inmate behind him, picking up one of the jagged shards of the rod and uses it to stab another inmate. The inmate collapses dead. There are white-clad inmates with their jumpsuits covered in blood. Jason walks over their bodies.. Jason curses. "He's not here." An inmate tackles Jason, charging from an open cell. Jason collapses as the man is on top of him. It is Jack Monteleone- The Candyman, an infamous drug lord of Gotham shut down by Batman and Jason months prior He is one of the last two ends to the Maroni drug cartel. He has a shaggy brown beard, greasy brown hair, and has scars on his face. He has Jason pinned down and has a shiv over Jason's left eye, Candyman trying to stab it into Jason's eye, but Jason's hand is holding Candyman's arm still. Candyman laughs. "I thought you died little Robin!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jason roars. Jason pushes the shiv into Candyman's belly, before flipping him over so Jason is sitting on top of him. Jason rips out the shiv out of Candyman's belly and stabs it into Candyman's neck before twisting it around and letting go. Blood pours out of Candyman's mouth as he chokes on his own blood. Candyman's body thrashes as he suffocates on his own blood. Candyman's body stops moving. Jason smiles and gets up. He walks through the bodies. One inmate- the one Jason threw over his should- raises his head up. "He's gonna find you....The Batman will." Jason closes his mask. "That's the idea." Jason kicks the inmate in the neck, snapping it. Intro Credits TBA Return of the Arkham Knight The scene cuts to GCPD Commissioner, Aaron Cash, standing in taped off road where several GCPD cars are crashed with officers dead from gun wounds inside- result of Arkham Knight sniping. Cash sticks his head through a broken window and looks at the corpse within- a bloody gunshot wound in the forehead. "What the hell." Cash pulls his head out and walks alongside another cop. "Whoever took all these officers out had wicked good aim. "All the cops inside were unconscious, not dead. One of the wings in the cell block had the door and all the cells open. There were eight inmates in that wing. Three weren't dead. One had his neck snapped backwards, one had a shiv in his chest, another had a wooden stick impaling him, another had his neck snapped, and Jack Monteleone had a shiv lodged in his neck," The other cop tells Commissioner Cash who became Commissioner after Jim Gordon was taken into custody in the Bludhaven Station. Cash shakes his head in disbelief. "I want autopsies done on the officers in the car. I want to see what kind of bullet was used to see if it can be traced back anywhere." "Yes sir." The Red Hood Gang We see the camera pan over the nighttime skyline of Bludhaven Borough. We see a low-set shot of an alleyway. We see a wave of men run though. We see them clearly as they load magazines into suppressed automatic pistols. They have red ski mask hoods over their heads and are wearing street clothes. They crouch down and run silently to behind a rental building for renting out space for parties and events. The hoods nod to each other. They break the door knob to the back door and rush in. There is about fifteen of them. We see an evening diner party. All of a sudden, a wave of hoods rushes in armed with suppressed automatic pistols. One fires an automatic pistol into the ceiling. Guests scream and flee and the hoods pick off the ones fleeing in sight. The hoods split up and pace the room. They eventually shoot and kill everyone in the room, however; there is a doorway into a smaller, private room with the door shut. The hoods don't enter. The back door opens and a woman steps through, the hoods backing away as she walks towards the closed door. She is wearing black knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a black miniskirt, black corset, and a black jacket with red trim. She has platinum blonde hair cut into a bob. She walks over to the door and opens it up. She walks in, the hoods following her. Inside the room is a dim lighted lounge with a poker table with mobsters surrounding it. At the farthest end of the table is a dark-haired young man in a black suit- Sal Maroni. The mobsters look up at the woman and the hoods. The woman walks slowly up to the table. "Good evening Sal." Sal smirks. "Wish I could say the same to you Margaret." "How's the family?" Margaret asks coldly. Sal smile fades. "Six feet under. You know that." "Yes," Margaret replies. Margaret walks around the table and stands over the sitting-down Sal. "Look-" "You really think you can intimidate me with your gang Margaret?" Sal interrupts. Margaret scowls. "Listen to me Maroni. Your men pull guns, the hoods take down everyone in this room." Sal smirks and stands up- nose to nose with Margaret. "Go ahead sweetheart. I've got nothing to lose." Margaret reaches down her corset and pulls out a small handgun and pushes it against Sal's chin. "Is that right?" The mobsters reach into their jackets for pistols but before they can pull them out, the hoods steady their automatic weapons, but Margaret holds up her finger and they don't fire, the mobster's hands in their jackets.Margaret pulls her gun down and tucks it back away in her corset. Sal smirks and sits back down. The mobsters relax their hands and pull their hands out of their jackets and the hood relax their weapons. Margaret turns around and looks at another mobster. She jerks her head and the mobster reluctantly gets up and walks away, glaring at Margaret. Margaret sits down in his chair and faces Sal. "I need to know where it is," Margaret states. "Clarify." Sal replies. Margaret looks into Sal's eyes. "The drugs. Where are they." Sal tilts his head. "You feelin' alright sweetheart?" Margaret is swayed by his slyness. "I'm no fool Sal. Just because Big Lou went down doesn't mean the business does too." Sal smirks. "You come in here. You hold my friends at gunpoint and then you ask me about handing over my business. Sorry Magpie, it ain't happening. Margaret leans into Sal's ear and whispers. "Watch your back Maroni." Margaret pulls away from his ear and kisses him on the cheek. Margaret backs out and the hoods follow her. Sal smirks and sits back down. The Albion Accords The scene cuts to a large apartment building in Bleak. In the building's penthouse, the three mayors of Gotham's boroughs sit on leather sofas around a coffee table, sipping on scotch. There are four sofas surrounding the table, one mayor on each. One wall is a window overlooking nighttime Bleak. One one couch is mayor of Miagani Borough- Oswald Cobblepot. On another is mayor of Bludhaven- Micheal Lane. The couch facing the window holds the host- mayor of Bleak Borough, David Hull. Together the boroughs of Gotham City and Gotham's sister city, Metropolis form "The Albion". The other couch holds mayor of Metropolis, Regina Fleming. They begin discussing why they're there. Hull begins. "Good evening. Mr. Cobblepot has expressed concern about The Batman." Cobblepot takes over the conversation. "He has had no supervision. The boroughs operate as one city but in all our hearts we know we are all individual. I'm sure some of us don't want a man dressed up like a bat parading around our cities. I sure as hell don't. That's why I'm proposing the Albion Accords. The Batman will have jurisdiction to whatever islands in The Albion their mayors allow. If he crosses into restricted territory our police have authorization to take whatever action they deem necessary to suppress him. All in favor of keeping The Batman?" Hull raises his hand. Cobblepot chuckles. "All in favor of keeping him down?" Cobblepot, Lane, and Fleming raise their hands. Hull shakes his head. "Come on. He's done a lot of good." Lane shakes his head. "David, I'm sorry to tell you, but him being out there invites challenge. Look what happened with the Joker. He orchestrated the largest terrorist attacks on US soil since 9/11. Cobblepot and I gave the urge to evacuate the boroughs. And the people left. A guy dressed up as a clown incinerating buildings full of children has a way of getting people to move. They're coming back, yes, but I certainly don't want challenge invited to my home turf." Cobblepot nods. "What say you Fleming?" "I agree with Micheal. My police got sucked into the Joker's chaos and we lost a lot of men. I can't stand for this," She states. Cobblepot stands up. "We have spoken Hull. The Accords will go into effect Monday. It's been a pleasure." Custom We see Commissioner Cash walking through the station- almost completed. A forensic scientist walks up to him. "Cash?" Cash turns towards her. "Yeah?" "The autopsies on the officers in the sniper shooting have been completed." "Good," Cash replies. "That's not all. The casings taken from the station roof match the casings we found at the massacre of the Maronis." Cash looks intrigued. The scientist continues. "The casings don't match any commercial firearm we know of. They're unique. Made privately." Cash sighs. "This has Falcone's name all over it." Under Ace We see Jason- fully armored- walking through a back alleyway. He walks behind the large industrial Ace Chemicals building. He pushes a big blue dumpster to the side, revealing a rusty cellar door. Jason opens it and walks down a couple steps. He shuts the door behind him and puts a metal bar in the corner through the door handles. He walks down into the abandoned Ace Chemical's cellar- not abandoned. It has been Arkham Knight's base of operations. He turns on some flickering light bulbs and walks over to a wall with a dirty mirror mounted on it. He looks in it. He opens up his helmet and touches the bleeding gash on his cheek from the shiv. He winces. The cut goes through the bottom of his "J" brand. Jason reaches behind his helmet and clicks some switches and he pulls it off his head and sets it on a nightstand next to a bed. Jason's hair is in an undercut- the long hair slicked back. He touches the right pectoral plating on the armor. After all the stress from bullets it finally cracked. The whole chest armor is one flexible piece so if one area takes major damage the whole thing doesn't work. Jason sighs and rips off all the chest plating and the back plating which requires the chest piece to stay on. With the back plating goes the baton and carbine. The removal of the armor shows a grey Kevlar vest with red camo over the abs, just like Arkham Knight's attire in the video game. It is solid gray towards the top. The helmet is the only functional armor and it is severely compromised from damage from guns. The pinhole cameras are largely intact and the HUD still works fairly good. Jason pulls off the vest and sets it down and pulls off his black compression shirt, revealing a toned chest. He turns his body to the side, revealing a bloody bullet wound. He winces as he pulls the bullet out of his skin before dropping it on the concrete floor. He pulls open the nightstand drawer and takes out a sewing kit and sews his wound shut. He does the same on his cheek. Jason pulls open a drawer and pulls out a short sleeved black compression shirt and pulls it on. He walks over to a wall with weapons put on racks. He puts his shotgun on a bench and begins putting new shells in boxes. He took his back armor to the bench as well and opens it up, removing the baton and the two pistols. We hear a thumping coming from the door. Jason hears it. He grabs one of his pistols and walks up the stairs towards the door. Jason holds the gun with both hands. He cautiously stands by the door, and quickly whips out the metal bar, letting the attackers tumble in and down the stairs. Three men wearing red ski masks- the Red Hoods- fall through the doorway and Jason shoots them in the head as the fall. As he shoots the last one, he leans out a little bit and another hood hits him over the head with a metal baseball bat. Jason falls forward and drops his pistol down the stairs. "Holy shit." Jason says after the impact, Jason trips and falls down the stairs. Multiple more hood come down the stairs wielding various melee weapons and guns. We see the next shot of Jason's eyes. We see the men wearing red ski masks look down at Jason. Category:Episodes Category:Red Hood Category:Valeyard6282 Category:DC Category:First Episodes Category:Red Hood Episodes